


Sunshine

by loveyouJas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Cat Boys, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Minho is a cat boy, Strangers to Lovers, and Jisung is in love, chan and changbin teasing poor Jisungie, just two boys kissing, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: “No thank you for the other day, I was miserable until you showed up,” the cat boy said, his own smile blossoming. “My name is Minho by the way.”MinhoA beautiful name for a beautiful boy, Jisung thought, his cheeks heating up the longer Minho stared at him.“Are you gonna tell me your name?”“O-oh! Sorry I’m-um I’m Jisung.”“Jisungie...that’s a cute name for a cute boy,” Minho said almost mirroring his own thoughts, laughing at Jisung’s wide eyes."...Jisung meets catboy Minho and instantly falls in love
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [honey, you're familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823339) by [softvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvoice/pseuds/softvoice). 



> For starters I always loved the idea of Minho being a catboy and then I read Honey, you're familiar and was like, yeah ok I can do this!  
> This is my third attempt at writing Minsung soooo

Jisung was running to the bus stop, afraid he missed it but got there a few minutes before, seeing the poor cat boy shaking, clothes sticking to him. It wasn’t the first time Jisung had seen someone like him, hybrids were a thing and more and more was it acceptable in society. So Jisung wasn’t shocked to see the beautiful cat boy, but he was to see one in the rain all alone. When he was close enough Jisung pulled out his umbrella to share with him, frowning at how violently the boy flinched at Jisung’s proximity. Cautious, Jisung stood a little further back, taking his jacket off with one hand. 

“Here, take my jacket,” he offered. 

The boy was more than beautiful, Jisung noticed when he fully turned to him, he was stunning, cheeks red, with an adorable pout, and the longest eyelashes Jisung had ever seen. The cat bot looked at him, apprehensive. Jisung wasn’t sure what he had been through, feeling the need to explain himself. “I just don’t want you to freeze to death, it’s really chilly and you’re wet.”

“What about you?” The other boy asked, melting Jisung, warming him to his core at his honey voice. 

“I’ll be fine, my apartment isn’t too many stops away,” and as if on cue the bus pulled up, both boys climbing inside. 

And if you would’ve told Jisung that the mesmerizing cat boy at the bus stop would end up being the love of his life, he wouldn’t have believed it. 

He saw Minho again a few days later.

It was much sunnier outside, a gentle breeze ruffling Jisung’s blonde hair. The thought of changing it back to brown appeared as he approached the bus stop, the same cat boy standing there, more dry than last time. 

But not any less gorgeous.

If anything he seemed to be more radinant, his sun kissed skin glowing. Jisung ignored the way his heart fluttered the closer he got, offering the cat boy a smile.

“Nice to see you again.” Jisung said, breath hitching when the boy smiled back.

“Here,” he handed Jisungs jacket back to him, Jisung too busy being star struck to notice he was holding it the whole time. 

“Oh, t-thank you,” Jisung took it, the jacket smelling a lot less like him and more like a soft lavender scent. Jisung felt his head spin, falling in love with the smell already.

“No thank you for the other day, I was miserable until you showed up,” the cat boy said, his own smile blossoming. “My name is Minho by the way.”

_Minho_

A beautiful name for a beautiful boy, Jisung thought, his cheeks heating up the longer Minho stared at him.

“Are you gonna tell me your name?”

“O-oh! Sorry I’m-um I’m Jisung.”

“Jisungie...that’s a cute name for a cute boy,” Minho said almost mirroring his own thoughts, laughing at Jisung’s wide eyes. The bus pulled up a second later, stopping whatever Jisung was about to say next.

“I know last time I was in an awful mood but, do you wanna sit with me today? I promise I won't bite,” Minho said, a mischievous look on his face. Jisung forced his brain to start working again, nodding his head and following Minho.

Jisung discovered a lot about Minho in just the short 30 minutes. 

He had graduated college and was working at a dance studio, he was afraid of rain (which was _obvious_ if Jisung thought back on their first meeting), his favorite color was purple, and he loved to wander around and explore. And in return, Minho found out that Jisung had also graduated from college and was working at a music studio, he liked to dye his hair often, and he loved lazy days around his apartment. The more Jisung talked to him, the more he noticed how interesting Minho was, his hobbies and interests only making Jisung more intrigued. Minho’s stop came first, the cat boy lacing his fingers with Jisung, giving them a squeeze before letting go.

“It was great talking to you Jisungie, I can't wait to see you again,” he said standing up.

“W-wait! I didn't get your number,” Jisung blurted out. Normally he would never be so straightforward with someone, but considering that’s all Minho was, Jisung figured he’d give it a try. Minho called him cute and adorable many times in their conversations, tail swaying, eyes bright, and trained on Jisung only, causing him much heartache.

“Give me your phone.”

Jisung watched, biting his lip with nerves before Minho returned it.

_Minho hyung ❤️ 🐈_

“I really have to go but text me ok Sungie? See you later,” and with that Minho was gone.

It felt like a fever dream, Jisung thought the rest of the bus ride, his cheeks permanently red and heart lighter than it had been in a long time.

Jisung texted Minho as soon as he got home, taking a leap of faith and hoping Minho would text back. The younger boy jumped a minute or so later, his phone vibrating at the text message.

_Minho hyung ❤️ 🐈_

_Hi Sungie, I was scared I ran you off but i'm glad you texted ❤️_

And Jisung had a feeling that Minho would be the death of him sooner or later.

It was to a point where Jisung saw Minho 3 times a week at the bus stop and now even more, since they started hanging out in their free time. With them both being at their respective studios it was a little harder to get a rhythm going, but once they did it was the most natural thing in the world.

“How come I haven't seen you on the bus before Sungie?” Minho asked him. Instead of the bus they were out today, sitting at a park not too far from Minho’s place.

“It’s because I had a car at first. I was using my dad’s old one but it finally broke down. I’m in the process now of finding a new one because I hate riding the bus,” Jisung said with a frown. He didn't notice what he said until Minho gave him a look, eyes not bright since the first time Jisung met him. But it came just as fast as it went, a smirk taking over Minho’s lips.

“I don't know Jisungie, you seem to be enjoying the bus rides when you're with _me,”_ Minho said, giggling at Jisung’s shocked face.

How Minho could be so straight forward all the time was beyond Jisung, the younger boy much more shy. Minho left him a blushing mess more often than not these days. Still Jisung couldn't find it in his heart to complain. He’d never tell Minho but he secretly enjoyed it. The younger boy wasn't used to anyone giving him so much attention, smiling and laughing and basically being glued to his side before Minho. He wasn’t sure if it was because Minho was just friendly or what but Jisung treasured it and held on to it, thinking about it on the days here he couldn't see his friend or when he was down. Minho was a breath of fresh air, a warm blanket on a cold day, and Jisung was quickly becoming addicted to him. So much that Chan and Changbin made fun of him about it.

_(“You're always with this Minho guy, you must be in love with him,” Changbin said, heating Jisung’s cheeks._

_“Are we ever gonna meet him?” Chan asked right after.)_

Minho poked him on the arm, bringing him back to the present. “Earth to Sungie are you ok? You're spacing out and you're blushing alot,” Minho said, getting closer to Jisung, leaning towards his face, tail resting on his thigh. Minho’s close proximity didn't help, Jisung almost combusted at the lack of space between them. Jisung cleared his throat,” I’m fine, just lost in my thoughts.”

Minho frowned,” Why am I boring you? Here I was thinking we were having a good time,” Minho huffed but Jisung could see his smile coming back.

“Sorry I just…”Jisung trailed off not knowing what to say. Luckily for him Minho picked up on it, reminding him of what they were talking about before he drifted off. “Oh so yeah I’m going to buy a car soon. This weekend actually.”

“That kind of hurts Sungie. I'm not gonna lie. You’ve made my bus rides to work much more interesting.” Minho pouted.

“How about I pick you up after work on those days and we can grab dinner yeah?” It was a bold move on Jisung’s part, his heart galloping in his chest.

Minho smiled at him,” are you asking me on a date Jisungie?”

Jisung choked, body in flames while Minho laughed at his misfortune.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding... Unless you want it to be?” the older boy asked, ears perked up, eyes hopeful.

“I thought you’d never ask hyung,” Jisung breathed out, body cooling down after Minho made him flustered. Minho’s solid body was against him in an instant, arms and tail wrapping around him. Minho pulled back a few inches, still in Jisung’s space. “If everything goes well after our first date I’ll tell you a secret,” Minho whispered, winking at Jisung, the younger boy’s cheeks painted red again.

“ _Hyuuuung_ ,” Jisung whined, resting his head on Minho’s shoulder while they shook with soft laughter. “You’re so cute Jisungie, I’m so glad you gave me your jacket a month ago.” And when Minho planted a kiss in Jisung’s hair, he was just as glad, if not more, than Minho.

The day of their first ‘date’ Jisung was nervous but excited, convincing himself that It wouldn't be any different than when he and Minho normally hung out. He was sure the cat boy would be just as talkative, glued to Jisung, and smiling from ear to ear. And Jisung would indulge in him, also sticking to him like glue, laughing with Minho, heart fluttering every time he gave him that _look._ That on its own was enough to make his head spin. Minho was often too much for Jisung’s fragile heart to handle, coming into his life and completely turning it upside down but in the best possible way. There was never a dull moment with Minho and he felt like someone he could be _himself_ with. 

Falling for Minho was something that was bound to happen it seemed and he could only hope the other boy felt the same.

_Minho Hyung❤️ 🐈_

_I'm excited for our date tonight Jisungie!🥰_

_I have the perfect outfit picked out_

Jisung started typing before Minho sent another message

_Minho Hyung❤️ 🐈_

_I can't wait to see what you're wearing too,_

_Im sure youll look great!!!👀_

Jisung flushed, nearly dropping his phone from his now sweaty palms. Once again, his fragile heart beat frantically. Taking a breath to compose himself he typed a response

_Jisungie 🐿 💖_

_You’ll just have to wait and see~_

“Are you texting your boyfriend?” Changbin asked later once Jisung was at the studio, continuing the conversation from early now that he was taking a break.

“He’s...He’s not my boyfriend,” Jisung pouted, locking his phone and setting it on the table. Changbin gasped, “did you hear that Chan? He hesitated, something must have changed.” Chan turned away from his computer, a smile forming. “Really? Did you finally ask him out or something?”

Jisung's heart sped up like it always did when he thought of Minho, his red cheeks giving him away. “Um, actually yeah.” The chaos that erupted afterwards was something Jisung should've seen coming, his best friends congratulating him, happy that after a month Jisung had finally made a move. He shyly told them the story but they didn't miss the way Jisungs cheeks bunched up the whole conversation, eyes bright.

“No wonder you came looking nicer today. You normally look like a bum,” Chan joked leaving Changbin in a fit of laughter. “But seriously Jisung I’m happy for you. He seems really nice,” the oldest said, turning back to his computer, signaling that they all should get back to work.

_(And to give Jisung a little break from their teasing)_

It was almost time to go get Minho for their date when, of course, life had other plans. Jisung frowned as he read the email from their boss, saying he wanted their current project completed tonight instead of the next. He sighed, not wanting to miss his date but not wanting to abandon his work. Though they were all best friends, at the end of the day they had a job to do, and not helping was something Jisung refused to take part in. 

“Are you sure? We can just stay late to work on it-”

“No hyung it’s ok, I’d feel really bad if I just left you guys to do all the work. So let's finish this tonight yeah?” The youngest asked, trying to keep his spirits high. And as if on cue, Minho texted, saying how he was almost ready for their date tonight, heart emoji’s in abundance. The older two saw Jisung’s face fall, sending him sympathetic looks.

“I’ll be right back you guys,” Jisung stepped into the hallway, debating if calling or texting Minho would be better. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Jisung was a coward, knowing he wouldn't be able to stand hearing the disappointment in Minho’s voice that he would try to cover up with a laugh, and a _“Don't worry Sungie.”_ Before Jisung could get himself together Minho texted again.

_Minho Hyung❤️ 🐈_

_I see you typing and deleting over and over_

_is everything ok Jisungie?_

Jisung groaned, hating himself

_Jisungie 🐿 💖_

_I’m really really sorry hyung but I have to stay late at work tonight. '_

_If I would’ve known I would've picked a different day_

Jisung bit his lip, watching Minho type

_Minho Hyung❤️ 🐈_

_It’s ok, I know you didn't plan on it :)_

Despite the smiley face Jisung could see the obvious disappointment from Minho. It seemed as whether he read it or heard it, he would still feel just as bad. Not wanting Minho to get the wrong idea he said the first thing he could think of.

_Jisungie 🐿 💖_

_I really wanted to see you tonight Minho,_

_don't think I didn't. I know our date may be ruined but..._

_I can come to your place afterwards? If you're still awake,_

_I don't wanna keep you up_

_  
_

Minho responded immediately, much to Jisung’s surprise, cutting his message off.

_Minho Hyung❤️ 🐈_

_I would love to Sungie! what time?_

_Jisungie 🐿 💖_

_Our deadline is by midnight so some time_

_after that?_

_  
_

_Minho Hyung❤️ 🐈_

_It’s still a date <3 _

  
  


Jisung let go of his breath he didn't know he was holding, smiling at the chance of still seeing Minho tonight. In higher spirits he returned to their studio, determined to get their song finished by the deadline. The three of them worked diligently, wanting to go home but also wanting to make sure got to his date before it was too late. With the final touches being done on their song, Chan sent it to their boss, rolling away from his desk with a big sigh.

“We did it,” Chan said, rubbing his tired eyes.“Now that we're done go ahead and go Jisung! We’ll lock up tonight.” and Changbin agreed. Jisung nodded, rushing off to the bathroom to freshen himself up to look more alive, leaving his phone on the desk. Changbin heard Jisung’s phone ring, a picture of Minho popping up on the screen, leaving Changbin wide eyed.

“Hyung, come look at this,” Changbin said, motioning Chan over to see.

Jisung was back in a matter of minutes, looking much better than he had before. “I'm leaving guys, thanks for everything I’ll text you tomorrow!” Jisung said in one breath, out the door before they could blink, missing the knowing looks of his hyungs.

As soon as Jisung was in his car he called Minho.

_“I'm on my way hyung! I’ll stop and get us some snacks since we missed dinner. Text me what you want ok?”_ Jisung rushed into the phone, wanting to see Minho as soon as possible. The giggle Minho let out, with a matching smile no doubt, only made the younger move faster.

“Sungie!” Minho hugged Jisung once knocked on his door, the older pulling him inside, his tail wrapped around him in a way that was too familiar and made Jisung feel warm inside. “I'm glad you came!” Minho helped with the bag of snacks walking over to the couch. “I wasn't sure if you wanted to watch anything but I have Netflix ready,” the cat boy smiled, sitting as close as possible to Jisung once they were settled in, turning on some random movie in the background. The two of them fell into easy conversation, both glad to have the other around despite the time.

“I see you bought cheesecake, I don't know why I'm surprised,” Minho laughed, digging in with his fork.

“Of course I did! When have you ever known me to _not_ have some?” Jisung said.

“In your excitement you got some on your face,” Minho smiled at him, taking his thumb to wipe it off the corner of Jisung's lips, licking it afterwards. Minho fell into a fit of hysterics, watching Jisung’s shocked face and hearing him complaining about how _gross_ that was. Jisung tried his best to bring down his blush, but the way Minho fell over on him in his laughter made it harder. 

“It’s only _gross_ if you make it that way Sungie. Have you been doing something _dirty_? Hmmm?”

Jisung rolled his eyes, laughing himself.

Minho was closer to him than ever before, brown eyes sparkling in the dim lighting but somehow making him more brilliant. The older was so close Jisung could smell the cheesecake and other sweets they had been eating, the tiny heart shaped mole on his nose more prominent than ever. His heart was hammering in his chest and before he could talk himself out of it, he asked,

_“Can I kiss you?”_

The moment Minho’s lips met his, everything seemed to fall into place. Time stopped, trapping them in a moment Jisung only dreamed about. It was over a few seconds later, both parties completely flushed. “W-was that ok? Jisung asked, his nerves getting the best of him but Minho quickly dismissed it, small hands attaching them to Jisung’s shirt, pulling him forward to connect their lips again.

This time they kissed with more passion, Minho’s soft lips moving against his own, while he cupped the older’s face, thumb running over the apples of his cheeks. Jisung felt light headed as Minho climbed into his lap, tail wrapped around his torso, a gesture Minho only did when he was feeling extra clingy, Jisung noticed. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest when Minho’s tongue made an appearance, tasting even more of Jisung, the younger keeping up the best he could. Minho sighed against his lips, melting into Jisung until they became one, nothing else around them existing. They were on their own planet, their own _universe_ and Jisung couldn't think of anything else he’d rather be doing right now. When his lungs screamed for air Jisung pulled, panting against Minho’s kiss bitten lips, the spell around them still in full effect.

“Jisungie,” Minho whispered,” Kiss me again please.”

Jisung wasn't sure how much time had passed since they started kissing, Minho’s hands roaming under his shirt the more they went on, his own tight against Minho’s waist. “So does this mean that your mine?” Minho breathed some moments later, shuddering when Jisung tugged on his hair, a small whimper escaping him. “Only if you want me,” the younger replied in the kiss, both of them smiling. “Good,” Minho finally pulled back, lips swollen from their current activities. “Because there’s no way I'm letting you go now. Why didn't you tell me you were such a good kisser?” He asked , adding fire to Jisung’s already red face.

“You never asked,” He shrugged, giggling when Minho playfully pushed him.

They stared at each other, the atmosphere around them different then from when Jisung first got there, another layer of their relationship being formed. High off sugar and Minho, Jisung emptied his mind. “I’m sure you already know this but, I like Minho, _a lot_. And I have for so long,” The younger said, unsure of why his heart started up again. It wasn't like he didn't know Minho felt the same. “I like you too Sungie,” he said, laying his head in the crook of Jisung’s neck and shoulder, pecking his exposed skin. “Stay with me tonight?” Minho looked up at him with their fingers interlaced, so beautiful it almost made Jisung’s breath hitch. No matter how many times he looked at Minho, the cat boy would always have that effect on him.

“Come on let's go to bed then, my kitten is tired,” Jisung ran his hands through Minho’s hair, petting him right behind his ears the way he knew he liked it. It was the first time he had ever called him that, but always wanted to, just not brave enough to do so. “Kitten? I like that,” the way Minho smiled and kissed his cheek made him wish he would've done it sooner.

It wasn't the first time Jisung had spent the night at Minho's but it still felt different, yet the same. The hand holding was the same, the way they played while brushing their teeth, making faces at each other in the mirror ,was the same, and the way Minho lent Jisung his biggest tshirt and smallest sweatpants, was the same. 

But when they laid down, Jisung kissing him softly, whispering “ _Goodnight Kitten,”_ that, felt different.

**Author's Note:**

> yall...the way I had to fight to format these text messages just for them to not look the way I wanted.....  
> I wanna make this into a series so fingers crossed writers block doesn't stop me lolol  
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
